Green Beer
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: Charlie celebrates his first St. Patrick's Day with his muggle girlfriend Jessica. Who knew it was a national drinking holiday?


**A/N: Thanks for the idea, Katy! Happy St Pat's Day! I was having Charlie withdrawals, so this story's the result; and in case you couldn't tell, Jessica Johansen is Charlie's muggle girlfriend. Thanks to Christopher, she now has a last name. In my little world, Charlie lives in America, plays professional Quidditch and works in the only dragon preserve in America. Rated T for language--Rita**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Green Beer

"What the fuck is this shit?" Charlie asked, examining the glass of green-looking liquid.

"It's green beer, Charlie," Jessica said, laughing. "It's in honor of St. Patrick's Day." She kissed his nose.

"Saint who's whatzit?" Charlie said.

"A major Irish holiday celebrated here. You're British; certainly you've heard of it?"

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe, it it's not a big deal in England."

"Don't be a spoil-sport, baby," she said, snuggling up to him. "This is a good excuse to drink day."

"Well, I'm definitely in favor of that!" He kissed her. "Why are you getting me so hot when you're taking me out with your friends? Fuck 'em, let's stay in and I'll show you a number of ways to celebrate."

"I want to show you off. None of my friends have ever met you and this is the perfect time. Please," she rubbed herself against him, begging seductively.

"You keep doing that and there's no fucking way I'm going anywhere." He cupped his hands around her firm bottom, pulling her closer to him. She moaned, grinding herself into his hard body.

The sound of the door bell startled them both. Laughing, she kissed him and pushed away. She ran toward the door and over her shoulder, she reminded him, "They don't know about your special skills."

"Got it. But what am I supposed to do with this hard-on you left me with." Charlie growled, ducking behind the kitchen bar. "I can't magic it away."

"I'll make it all better later, I promise," she said right before she opened the door.

Four of Jessica's closest friends descended into the apartment, each dressed in bizarre head gear and all wearing green. They were a lively group, more than likely three sheets to the wind. Some were older and some quite young; Charlie was surprised at the diversity of the group.

"There's green beer for everyone!" Jessica said happily. "And, this," she indicated Charlie, "is my dear friend Charlie. You know the one who lives out of town and travels a lot." She said that more for Charlie's benefit than her friends'.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous," said one of the older women, whose name, Charlie found out later was Pauline. "No wonder you bale on us when he's in town."

"I told you he was pretty," she said, throwing him a kiss.

Charlie had spent a great deal of time in the hot desert sun, and he almost had a tan, but he was still a Weasley, and he blushed bright red. He rolled is eyes.

"You didn't lie," the youngest girl of the group, Lydia, said, looking at him appreciatively.

"Come over here and meet everyone, please," Jessica said.

Charlie shook his head. "Not just yet," he said. She grinned at him.

The girls congregated around the breakfast bar while Jessica pour them glasses of green beer. They toasted Saint Patrick, the Irish, March Madness, and the Pope, although probably none were Catholic.

They watched with delight as Charlie downed the green piss-looking concoction.

He slammed the glass on the bar and declared, "I've had worse." The girls giggled and raised their glasses again.

"Wait, am I the only bloke in the party?" Charlie asked.

The girls giggled at his accent. "Do you mind?" Jessica asked.

"No way," he said.

"Are you going to be our chauffeur?" One of the other women, Heather, asked.

"Eh?" he said, not understanding.

Jessica interjected, "No. We're walking to the place. It's very close. We're going to Brigid's Cross. They're throwing a hell of a St Pat's party. No charge today if you wearing the green." She looked at Charlie. "Oh dear, you're not wearing green, but you look Irish, that should do. Or you could change your shirt." She wagged her eyebrows at him. "You know."

Charlie gave her a pained look. "Not even Irish," he sniffed. "But for you, I'll change my shirt." Charlie walked into her bedroom and magicked his tee shirt to green. As a finishing touch, he wrote the words, "Magically delicious" on the front of the shirt after a muggle television commercial he'd seen. He thought Jessica would enjoy the joke.

Jessica erupted in a fit of giggles when she looked up and read Charlie's shirt. "I love it!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Jessica's friends like the way the shirt stretched tightly across his muscular frame, but they didn't get the joke and Jessica couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain it was a private joke.

The club was absolutely packed with people, especially very pretty young girls and a few older men who looked like they wanted to score with the younger girls. Charlie liked the party atmosphere and on any other day, he would have been trying to pick up the girls as well. Today, he was with Jessica. And he was there just because she asked him to. Today, it was all about what she wanted, until he got her back home, then it was his turn.

"Oh gosh, look!" Pauline said. "They've got karaoke. We have to sing, ladies, and you, too, Charlie. Come on!"

She dragged everyone around the karaoke stage and filled in her name on the sign up list. This was one thing Charlie refused. He didn't know any muggle songs and besides, he was a Weasley. Two things about Weasleys: they didn't dance and they sure as hell didn't sing. No way; no how; no matter how drunk; Charlie was not going to get on stage and make a fool of himself. A line had to be drawn somewhere.

He did, however enjoy watching the girls get up on stage and make complete fools out of themselves. Jessica and the girls were just drunk enough to be daring. They sang Irish pub songs and anything else that popped on the monitor. Charlie had never seen her like this before, so carefree, full of fun; drunk on her ass.

While she was on stage, several of the young girls sat next to Charlie and began flirting with him. One girl plopped in his lap and pulled her shirt out so he could read the, "Kiss me I'm Irish" message. She puckered up her lips and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to him. She kissed him soundly, finally coming up for air. She blinked a couple of times and said, "Wow!" She tried to kiss him again, but Charlie politely turned his head and she grazed his cheek.

Suddenly from the stage, Jessica stopped singing, "Hey bitch!" She yelled into the microphone. Get your fat ass off my boyfriend!"

Charlie jumped, bucking the girl off his lap. The girl fell hard onto the floor and several people around her starting laughing. Kiss-me-I'm-Irish didn't take this very well. She pulled herself up and promptly sat back in Charlie's lap, daring Jessica to say another word.

"Not a good idea," Charlie said to her. "I wouldn't fuck with my girlfriend if I were you."

"Fuck her," she said defiantly. "I can take her skinny ass."

"Oh yeah, bitch?" Jessica said. She leapt off the stage and was on her in a split second. Her girlfriends had her back and they were ready to pound "Kiss-me" down.

Charlie pushed the young lady off his lap again and stood up, grabbing hold of Jessica; holding her back. He pulled her into his chest and kissed the stuffing out of her.

"Thanks for rescuing me," he said. He looked around the room. There were some very disappointed looks on the men's faces, having missed out on a cat fight. "I'm ready to go. How about you?"

She smiled drunkenly and serenely, "As soon as I whip her ass," she said, wobbling.

"Next time, okay?" Charlie said, holding her up. She definitely was not steady on her feet.

She shrugged. "Okay. Take me home and fuck me."

He grinned. "Absolutely."

He picked her up and swung her across his shoulders and carried her toward the front entrance. The place erupted in cheers and whistles.

"Oh, Charlie," moaned Jessica. "I've made a complete ass out of myself." She covered her face.

"It's okay. Nobody will remember this tomorrow anyway." He promised. Once he got her outside in the cold air, she promptly threw up

When they got back to Jessica's apartment, her friends called a cab and left as soon as it showed up. They were still too drunk to make much sense, but were smart enough to realize they couldn't drive.

Charlie dumped Jessica on her bed and went back into the living room to lock the door. When he returned, she had wrapped herself snuggly in her comforter and was sound asleep in the middle of the bed. He pushed her over and crawled in next to her. She'd feel like shit tomorrow, and he felt bad for her. He kissed her gently and whispered, "Happy Saint Patrick's Day, baby." Another American first.


End file.
